User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save ME The Last Dance Chapter 9
I got up from the floor just happy to be literally free from my jail cell. I took look around for anyone to see before pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you for rescuing me." "You're welcome, though I didn't want you in there anymore than you do," Disco Bear explained, seeming well relieved. I was extremely relieved, too, but I knew that even though he is a police officer at the time, only Lumpy has the authority to release a prisoner. Because of that, I had to ask, "How did you convince Lumpy to let me go." "It was actually much easier than I thought it would be. I just told him what the paper really was and he authorized your release because he still needs you to work for him." Now that did seem like Lumpy though, either way, I was just glad to be out of jail, no matter what the situation is. "I didn't tell him about you though, it wasn't all that unusual for me to try to deliver a love letter to you even through the façade. "Well, thank you for keeping my secret while still getting me out of jail but Lumpy's known about it since the beginning," I explained as I got into the cruiser as directed. "Right," Disco Bear trailed, getting into the driver's seat. "I guess that makes sense, nothing really happens in this town without him knowing. If you don't mind me asking, is that how he blackmail's you to work?" "Yes, it is," I answered, thinking back to only the day after I met and gained feelings for Disco Bear. The tyrant sure works fast. ---- It wasn't long after I got back from the park, already kicking myself for lying to Petunia. Before the door even closed, the phone rang. I wasn't sure who to expect but I answered it. I just let the door close behind me and answered the phone. "This is Giggles speaking." I answered, trying to think of who this could be. I didn't have to wait for that long though. "It's Lumpy, Giggles. I'm just calling to wonder how much that secret crush on Disco Bear means to you?" I shouldn't have been surprised by that but the answer: anything. ---- "Well, that would explain how you seem to have some of the worst jobs," Disco Bear said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded, looking down. "He has a lot of dirt on me. He pulled in front of my house. "Don't get me wrong, I do like you but it's obvious that keeping this a secret is figuratively wearing you thin." "I know that. Trust me, I know that but I'm afraid. I don't want to lose all of my friends. "I know, I get that but I still worry about you, Baby Cakes," He said, putting the car in park. "I'm still on duty so I can't stay but I'll come find you first thing tomorrow morning." "I understand that," I said pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you for taking me home anyways." As much as I want to be with him more often, I know exactly how limiting the secret can be. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow." There were unfortunately only a few seconds before I had to let go of the hug and leave the car. "We'll work this out. We can always find a way and we're already doing so well." "Yes we are, and I do love being with you," he responds as I got out of the car, it was still broad daylight, two o'clock in the afternoon if I had to guess looking at the sun. As Disco Bear pulled off in the police cruiser, I remembered that I promised to go see Petunia after I get out of jail. I headed inside first to get a shower and put on a new fresh bow, and just overall got clean enough to not send Petunia into a mysophobia attack. Once I was as clean as I could bother to get myself, I started my walk to Petunia's house. ---- It was a really good thing that Petunia's house wasn't very far from my own so I didn't have to walk very far. I could only hope that she wasn't at work at the time, then I can't really talk to her. I walked across the stones to her front door, being careful not to disturb any dirt or dust as I walked up to the front door and knocked. "Petunia!" I called. Luck was finally on my side as Petunia answered the door in only a few seconds. "Giggles, you're out!" She pulled me into an awkward hug of hers that involves very little contact and still covered her arms with hand sanitizer afterwards. "Yes, I told Lumpy the truth of what he saw on the cameras and since he needs me to be his slave, he decided it was enough for him to let me go," I explained with almost a hint of humor, and most of it was the truth anyways for once. "Well, that's good and bad…" Petunia trailed, as she applied lotion where she put the hand sanitizer. "But it's still good that you're not in jail anymore." "Yeah, it was really bad in there. Thank you for visiting me by the way, that really meant a lot to me." "There's no need to thank me for that. You're my best friend and it's what friends are for," Petunia explained but her voice lacked its lift. It was obvious that images of the filthy jail were still flashing relentlessly through her mind. "Still, it really helped seeing you for the time I could. So…" I tried to think of something to change the subject, "You wanna have a tea party?" The look on Petunia's face immediately lifted at the suggestion, even though we're both young adults, we do still both love tea parties. "That sounds like a plan." "I'll make the tea while you set the table?" I offered. There were so many things I could mess up in setting the table that would set off an OCD attack in Petunia so those jobs were the best option. "Alright, but don't make a mess in my kitchen," she warned, half joking, half dead serious. I know she meant the best by it though. "I promise I won't. I'll be as clean in the kitchen as you would." I promised but added in my head that I would at least do my best to clean up the mess I do make. ---- Soon, the kitchen was clean, the tea was made, and the table set. Petunia even brought Dolly and as expected from Petunia, there was a place for everything and everything was in its place. I'm still not sure how she's able to do that so well. "So, give me the gossip," I asked once we settled down. "What did I miss while I was stuck in jail?" Yes, no matter how much death is in Tree Town, it's still a small town and gossip is a big deal. It started off with the basics: who died, when, and how. That was always the biggest topic of gossip topic in Tree Town, also one that will never run out of things to talk about. Something new did come up though, "Lammy just got her first job. She works in the hospital now, which is good for you," Petunia explained, pouring some more tea for herself. "That's good. I mean, it sucks for her but it means that I'll have less shifts there, especially since Lumpy hates her, for some reason." "I heard a rumor why that is." I hadn't expected that to be and just the look on my face told her to go on. "He feels she's a threat to his power. He's afraid she'll take over the town one day." "Overthrow him?" I asked in shock though not sure if it would be good to have her replace Lumpy or if she'd be even worse. "What makes him thing this?" Petunia shrugged, which was the she could have given. "Sorry, that's all I know." Category:Blog posts